Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Het Grote Archief Mocht je me dringend nodig hebben en ik ben afwezig, kun je me mailen. Gebruik dit alleen als het echt nodig is. Misbruik hiervan zal bestraft worden! ---- Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Toetsje Dag Ruben. Ik verwittig je even dat er deze vrijdag een testje zal komen op de nieuwe les. Groetjes 28 mei 2007 13:59 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal er zijn. 28 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) Fusie He Ruben, als we nou eens gingen fuseren. dat werd het de NGB company. dat kunnen we de taken verdelen en echt groot worden. Ik breng dan +- 7 panden mee de zaak in! Bob I 28 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) :Zoals ik eerder al zei. We wachten nog even af. Heb aub nog even geduld. 28 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) wapen Hij is ready. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) :"Tijdelijk" :p Ik zal hem zelf mss nog de komende dagen aanpassen. Maar voorlopig is hij goed. 29 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Hij is lelijk he? gelukkig is het niet voor Victoria of -Strand ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) :::Daarom dat ik hem nog wil aanpassen. Maar de basis is goed. 29 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::ok, ik wist nl. niet wat ik erop moest zetten, heb je trouwens een leuke naam voor het gebied ten noorden van CL (hmm,.. van sommigen mag het geen latijnse naam zijn dus, ik vraag t jou). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::::Iets Frans... La Terretoire Verte? Is dat correct? 29 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) Met latijn wordt denk ik ook de Romaanse talen bedoeld.. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:32 (UTC) :Germaans hé. Even geduld... 30 mei 2007 14:39 (UTC) ::kijk, jij hebt er ook moeite mee ;p. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) :::Ermingard? Grote (boom)gaard. 30 mei 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::::Mij best. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:47 (UTC) :::::Tenzij iemand weide of land weet in 't Germaans? Ermin-... 30 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Build nv Ik heb gezien dat je iets gedaan hebt op mijn nieuw bedrijf, maar ik zie het verschil niet tussen de leden en de bestuursleden 30 mei 2007 13:19 (UTC) :Dat heb ik niet gedaan. Ik heb er gewoon de oprichtingsdatum bijgezet (zie de geschiedenis) 30 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) :: kheb wel gekeken maar waarscheinlijk mis!!!!!!! srry 30 mei 2007 13:22 (UTC) :::Np 30 mei 2007 13:22 (UTC) ::::Als je wilt meewerken doe gerust aangezien ik iemand als jou, iemand die veel aanwezig is , kan gebruiken. 30 mei 2007 13:26 (UTC) :::::Ik zit in zeer veel bedrijven en heb daarom ook veel verplichtingen. Ik zal af en toe eens wat aanpassen maar echt grote bijdragen moet je nu van mij niet verwachten + Ik moet het Gemeentefeest van Civitas Libertas klaar hebben tegen morgen. 30 mei 2007 13:33 (UTC) ::::::Oke vind het n,iet erg 31 mei 2007 10:29 (UTC) Oproep VUW Beste Ruben, als prof roep ik je op je toetsje bij Les 2 te komen maken. Je vindt het hier. 30 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) :Ik heb niet zoveel tijd. Ik zal het in het weekend doen, ok? 30 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::Ja daar kan ik me in vinden :) Geen probleem. 30 mei 2007 19:52 (UTC) :::Ik heb wel alles al gelezen en het ziet er een zware brok uit :D 30 mei 2007 19:55 (UTC) ::::Ach, dan weet je nog niet wat je te wachten staat :D BTW: ben jij geïnteresseerd in NP'en in de VS? Ik ben van plan dat als cursus te geven na de huidige. 30 mei 2007 19:56 (UTC) :::::Pardon? NP... 30 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) ::::::Mss... Nationale Parken? Ben niet zeker 30 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) :::::::Idd Nationale Parken van de VS. Interesse? 30 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) ::::::::Niet echt. Maar mss kan je mijn interesse wekken ;-) 31 mei 2007 14:31 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'''Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld) Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:54 (UTC) Patroonheilige Ruben, ik vind persoonlijk niet dat een patroonheilige in een infobox van plaats thuishoort. Als staat zouden wij elke religie moeten toestaan, maar ook niet een in het speciaal steunen. En als je zoiets in een infobox zet, neigt dat wel staatsgodsdienst. Een gemeente zou btw geen patroonheilige moeten hebben, aangezien in elke gemeente andere godsdiensten voorkomen. En als je het er toch in wilt: inleidingstekstje. 31 mei 2007 15:08 (UTC) : jouw opmerking. Zijn we niet gewoon christenen? Ik bedoel dan gewoon zoals in België en Nederland. 31 mei 2007 15:15 (UTC) ::ook , ik neem aan dat Libertas een eigen cultuur heeft ontwikkeld in de loop van de geschiedenis (dan bedoel ik niet rooms-katholiek of protestants enzo). Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:16 (UTC) :::T'is niet omdat hete ene regeringslid christen is, dat we een christen-staat hebben he. Ik vind dat er absolute godsdienstvrijheid moet zijn, maar dat er vanuit de staat ook niets van godsdienst aangeboden moet worden. 31 mei 2007 15:19 (UTC) :Tja, mss beter verwijderen dan? 31 mei 2007 15:27 (UTC) :P.S.: Ik denk dat bv. een moslim zich daar weinig van aan trekt. 31 mei 2007 15:28 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Ik blijft bij m'n standpunt van zoals in België/Nederland. Ik denk dat we hier nog veel over kunnen discussiëren 31 mei 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::::Willen we wel een tweede BE/NL worden? We zouden Libertas zijn, een eigen land, gebaseerd op ideologieën. Een perfecte staat, en daarbij hoort scheiding van staat en Kerk. 31 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Keizer Justinianus zei ooit: Eén staat, één kerk, één wet! Trouwens België is toch bijna perfect ;-) 31 mei 2007 15:56 (UTC) :::::::Wat, drie taalgebieden in zo'n klein land? :p Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::::::Hebt ge iet tege België ofwa! Tôk op a mulle ebbe! :p 31 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::::::Justinianus is al lang dood en leidde lang geen perfect land. En btw: geen ruzie tss Nederland en België hé. tzijn tenslotte twee bloedmooie landjes :D 31 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::::::ik ga liever naar monaco ;p. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :::::::Hij streefde wel naar perfectie, wat deels lukte. Tuurlijk geen ruzie, maar Belgie is beter :p 31 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) ::::::::Zeg euh, ik was eens aan't denken: De Romeinen hadden eerst een koninkrijk, dan een Republiek en dan een Keizerrijk. En wij hadden vroeger een koninkrijk en nu een republiek. Moet ik dan geen dictator worden? Dan kan IK dit allemaal beslissen LOL 31 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) :::::::::Als bureaucraat kan je natuurlijk makkelijk een staatsgreep plegen. 31 mei 2007 16:21 (UTC) CL Wat vind je nu van het wapen? Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:13 (UTC) :Zeker en vast mooier. Voor wat staat de S? 31 mei 2007 15:29 (UTC) ::Strand ;p./ Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:30 (UTC) :::Wat, niet goed? Het toont de verbondenheid met de Strandwijk, ondanks dat het aparte gemeenten zijn. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk is het goed! 31 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) Off topic, er komt neem ik aan wel een artikel over de regering in het Staatsblad he, de regering wordt morgen officieel benoemd! Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) :Idd, goed dat je me eraan doet denken. Maar Robin heeft het Staatsblad overgenomen hé. 31 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) ::oops, vergeten. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) Hallo gwn eventjes vrage hoe gaat het? 31 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) :Goed. Alleen een beetje vermoeid door drukte en stress vanwege de naderende examens. Dus gedurende de examenperiode zal ik niet zo vaak meer online komen. Waarom vraag je dit eigenlijk? 31 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::gwn ik brobeer een beetje sociaal contact te hebben met andere Libertanen, en tijdens de examens zal ik ook niet echt veel online komen. 1 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::behalve mij :). Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:56 (UTC) Bob I als Assistent(ofzoiets) Twee dagen na de verkiezingen werd ik burger, dus ik ben als het ware buiten de boot gevallen, tja niemand kan er wat aan doen. dus ik wil vragen: heb je nog een klusje op Politiek gebied? assistent van jou ofzo. als je iets hebt hoor ik het graag. Bob I 31 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) :Bij Het Marmeren Huis zoek ik nog wat personeel (zie 6.1.3: Vacatures). 31 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC)